Untitled As Of Yet
by Chibi-Anon
Summary: Tsukasa's sick in bed with a cold. Too bad Ryuji just won't leave her alone! O.o;; could this somehow make her debt higher? (probably ;;) Co-Fic with Kurisutaru


....you'll wonder what was going through our heads when we started this.  
  
Believe me, you will... o.O  
  
Things are not where they are supposed to... erm.. especially Ryuji!  
  
cough  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Tokyo Crazy Paradise.... :( Feel sorry for us  
  
people!!!! Come on! Please????  
  
Untitled As of Yet  
  
By Kurisutaru (kurisutarufaithfullunap.com)  
  
and  
  
By Chibi-Anon (chibianonymoushotmail.com)  
  
April 23, 2001  
  
How many annoying years ago was it? 10? 4? 3? She couldn't count. And  
  
certainly this atrocious cold didn't help. Oh right! She was meant the  
  
COLD. She sneezed again how she hated it. At least the last time she  
  
was sick her mommy was right there nursing her back to health, but now  
  
not even her brothers were around just the baka smoking in the corner.  
  
Was the smoke supposed to somehow clear up the cold? If that's what  
  
he thought, boy, was he loco! Perhaps to a baka like him, it would  
  
make him feel better. 'Baka....Baka....Baka....' she kept thinking  
  
in her mind. 'He's such a baka.....baka...' ACHOO!!!! sniffle  
  
blow nose  
  
"Hey, would you keep your germs to yourself, Tsukasa? I'm trying  
  
to smoke over here!" She instantly glared at her... Baka! that's the  
  
word... Ryuji-baka! But where did the HER BAKA, come from? She smiled  
  
to herself.  
  
"I'm sorry... but I'm afraid my germs like you, Ryuji-kun!" she said  
  
sweetly.  
  
"As much as you do, my love." he replied, quickly.  
  
'Hey?! What's that supposed to mean?' cough sniffle blow into  
  
tissue  
  
The cold was too much for her, and she instantly transformed to dog  
  
mode, wimpering. "Go away you stupid germs, go take that baka over  
  
there...He needs you more than me..." She said as she pranced out of  
  
bed and leaped on Ryuji prancing around his legs, attempting to rub  
  
some icky germs on him.  
  
Ryuji glared over and turned animated, "Hey, you're my bodyguard.  
  
You're supposed to protect me, not infect me!" The glaring contest  
  
began, then the fists began to fly, and they were at it again.  
  
The play fight commotion made it's was down the hallways of the giant  
  
mansion come alive. But a pair of highheeled shoes stopped the noise's  
  
attempt to travel down the rest of the hall. Tsukasa stopped tackling  
  
Ryuji and gasped in surprise, "Asago!" Tsukasa without warning changed  
  
back to human form, and found herself in a rather, awkward position.  
  
Asago's hair whirled dangerously around her, "You baka, don't go around  
  
molesting my fiance!"  
  
"But..But I--" Tsukasa stuttered, as she rose off of a rather  
  
entertained Ryuji.  
  
"Was just... MOLESTING my fiance!!!!!" Asago repeated. With a  
  
stricken look, Tsukasa whimpered. Then sniffled, and coughed.  
  
Ryuji handed her his hankerchief and hastily she blew into it.  
  
About to hand it to Ryuji he, waved his hands for her to keep it.  
  
"That's.... ok... you can keep it." he murmured.  
  
Watching this exchange, Asago quickly retaliated, and snatched  
  
the sodden hanky from Tsukasa's hands. Feeling its moist  
  
texture, she gave it back to Tsukasa.  
  
"Nevermind... umm... I don't want to catch whatever it is  
  
you have. Just don't try to mess with my Ryuji now!!! I don't  
  
want him getting sick!!!" Wiping the germs on her skirt,  
  
Asago left the room, muttering to herself.  
  
A silent sigh of relief sounded, as she left. Ryuji went back to  
  
smoking, and Tsukasa's tired eyes, drooped evilly and closed as she  
  
sighed into a blissful sleep...  
  
Tsukasa's eyes blinked to adjust to the brightness of noon. She looked  
  
around her surroundings and found that Ryuji had left the room. She  
  
giddly exclaimed in joy to herself, as she cautiously got off the  
  
bed. Her foot made contact to something warm. Her eyes shot wide, and  
  
she slowly glanced downward, only to see that Ryuji was glarring at  
  
her in his sprawled sleeping position.  
  
"You bakayori! What the heck are you doing on the floor??"  
  
He only glared, "Well I wasn't on the floor 5 mins ago! You just HAD  
  
to push me out of your bed!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" she exclaimed. "Just what do you mean by THAT?!"  
  
He smiled slyly at her. "Meaning, I was in your bed! Sleeping beside  
  
you. Watching you snoring. Then I fell asleep myself."  
  
"NANI?! You HENTAI!!!!!! YOU WERE IN MY BED?! And WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
  
that I snore?!" she glared at him harshly. Then she blushed.  
  
"You didn't.... DO anything to me, while...you....erm...."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said. Her eyes grew wide in fear,  
  
and she tackled him.  
  
perhaps tackle was much too gentle a word...for what she was doing  
  
to him...perhaps....more, killing...  
  
"Take that back, baka!!!!!! Tell me you didn't do anything to me!"  
  
"I can't say that for certain can I? Especially when you were  
  
sleeping, I mean.... And we are in an EXTREMELY interesting position  
  
at the moment, aren't we?"  
  
Tsukasa looked down at her and Ryuji, and she'd have to say the  
  
exact same thing. The way she had tackled him, trying to kill him...  
  
did...cough put her in a very strange position indeed.  
  
"Get off of me you HENTAI!!!!!!" she screamed, and rolled off of him.  
  
Instantly, she pulled herself into bed and took a box of kleenex with  
  
her.  
  
Ryuji laughed, "Looks like your illness is affecting your brain too.  
  
If I'm not mistaken, it was you, who was on top of me, by your own  
  
accord."  
  
She paled profoundly. He was right. DAMMIT HE WAS RIGHT!! She quickly  
  
yanked the blankets over her bloated head and blushed horribly. She  
  
must be coming down with the fever...She quickly resolved herself and  
  
carefully lifted the blanket away from her eyes, to find that Ryuji  
  
had leaned right in her face, their foreheads practically touched. She  
  
attempted to duck under the blankets for shelter again, but Ryuji  
  
held her still with an intense gaze.  
  
"Um--Ryuji??" She asked questionly, all the while starring back into  
  
the depths of his eyes... He slowly leaned in close...  
  
almost there Ryuji noted. He was waiting for this momment...  
  
"RYUJI! TSUKASA-KUN! Finally!!!!!! you two have gotten together...SO  
  
KAWAII" Kamo gushed happily, as he wiped the corner of his eyes with a  
  
hanky.  
  
Ryuji snapped back, practically falling over, he glared at him.  
  
"hnn..." Kamo-san said. Ryuji continued to glare at him, but it  
  
would have been useless because Tsukasa had finally snapped out of  
  
his gaze.  
  
"NANI?! What am I doing!!! Aiieeee... Taku-nii-san's going to kill  
  
me when he finds out!!!!!!" .  
  
. "No wonder.... Maybe I came in at a bad time!!!!"  
  
Ryuji glared at him. 'Gee... you think?' he thought.  
  
"Sandaime, I think I'll... just... be... going now!!!!" Kamo-san  
  
said as he jetesonned (sp?) himself out of the room. 'Maybe now  
  
they can kiss and make up! It's so kawaii to see them playing  
  
doctor-patient.'  
  
Someway or another Tsukasa had rolled herself on the floor, and was  
  
making for the door.  
  
"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Ryuji said. Uneasily,  
  
Tsukasa looked back at him.  
  
"Erm... Looking for my glasses?" she replied sweetly.  
  
"But you don't wear glasses..." stated Ryuji simply.  
  
Tsukasa gave a little laugh, "Well, so I don't! Arigatou! Man, would  
  
I have looked funny if I had been seen wearing binoculars!"  
  
Ryuji laughed. "You just said you were looking for your glasses,  
  
now you say binoculars. Make up your mind for your story will you."  
  
She made up her mind all right, she made a break for the door, but  
  
was intercepted by him. He caught her wrist as she just  
  
was almost scott free. Her face turned sour, she tried to break out  
  
of his grasp, he was particularly determined today (like most  
  
everyother day...) "I'm not done talking yet, as your boss you're not  
  
allowed to just walk off. Or is it, you want the leash again?" Tsukasa  
  
shuddered at the thought of the leash, she remember it too well.  
  
Cringing she stopped fighting. "What is it you want?!" He grinned  
  
evilly, ha..what is it that HE wants... for a moment he took time to  
  
ponder that question, all the while taking a good observation at  
  
Tsukasa's body...SMACK "YOU ECCHI!!! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Like what?" He continued to stare her down, smirking as he got to the  
  
ahem more femimine outline. Somehow, in her illness, Tsukasa  
  
had forgotten to use her binding or her protecter. Because of this  
  
negligence, her curves were now showing.  
  
"AAAIIIEEEE!!!!!!" She gave him a right hook, which knocked him  
  
down to the floor.  
  
"I told you to stop that!!" Tsukasa screamed at him.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'm rather enjoying this." he replied, with a  
  
black eye forming around his left eye. o. Still sprawled on the floor  
  
he winked at her, with a grin on his face.  
  
"You yaro!!! How dare you?!" She lunged after him, all the while,  
  
sniffling. 'I hate being sick!!!' But she sure is pretty healthy  
  
to be able to slug Ryuji the way she did.  
  
Tsukasa was going in for another hit, how she wanted to take the cold  
  
out on him. Techinically it was his fault anyways. That night in the  
  
rain of staking out seeing if the informant was coming or not. While  
  
Ryuji-baka was inside a cafe, smoking. She reared back and planned a  
  
rather painful hit. With full force she rammed her hand at his face,  
  
but ducked and caught her fist in his hand. "Come now, there's no  
  
need for violence, let's just sit down and have a talk..." Tsukasa  
  
eyed him, not even considering to trust a single word he said. The  
  
glint returned to his eyes, sparkling with mischief and countinued,  
  
"Then, I'll tell you what I want..." once again trailing her body with  
  
his eyes, as he sat her down on the bed. She was fuming and utterly  
  
humiliated, a million ways of revenge popped in her head, and she was  
  
ready to burst into maniacal laughter, but an arm slipped comfortably  
  
around her waist. Tsukasa stilled in fright... She closed her eyes,  
  
and waited.  
  
.  
  
But the arm never came. Surprised, Tsukasa dared to open her eyes,  
  
slowly. "Hey? Where did the yaro-baka go?" Looking sideways, she  
  
turned, and didn't see anyone.  
  
Behind her however, someone loomed. Smiling to himself, perhaps having  
  
a cold had dulled Tsukasa's senses. Whatever it was, she did not  
  
see Ryuji behind her, and grab her from behind, dragging her down into  
  
the center of the bed.  
  
"EEeeeee...."  
  
Tsukasa's screams died down as Ryuji covered her lips  
  
with his own. He held her down, until she stopped wriggling in his  
  
grasp, and just enjoyed their romance.  
  
"Iie!!!!!!!!!" Visions of her brothers being killed danced near the  
  
edge of her mind. Why was this again? She couldn't remember. But,  
  
she knew this kiss would somehow endanger everyone.  
  
"No? Why no? I think you meant, yes. Yes is what you always mean,  
  
when you say no." What was he saying?  
  
'I can't think very clearly. My mind is reeling.' No, she felt very  
  
dizzy. And nauseous. She pushed Ryuji off of her finally.  
  
Of course, he wouldn't take no as an answer, he pulled her to lean  
  
towards him. Big mistake! Tsukasa was dizzy, and VERY nauseous.  
  
This of course meant, because she was sick, certain foods from  
  
her earlier meal would project from her stomache towards Ryuji's  
  
shirt.  
  
Oo;;  
  
"Eh! I'm sorry Ryuji!!!!!!!!!" She cringed again, 'He's going to  
  
put this on my bill, isn't he, the yaro! I know he will!'  
  
He smiled at her, and didn't say antyhing for the longest while.  
  
Maybe she broke him?  
  
poke poke  
  
Then he started laughing, hysterically. "Ha!!!!!! This will be added  
  
to your bill!!!! I need this to be dry cleaned now! I've lost count,  
  
but I'm sure, when I talk to Kamo-san, he'll know the exact amount!"  
  
. "I knew it! Argh..." She held a fist in the air, and brought it  
  
down to her side, she didn't want to punch him again. Maybe THAT  
  
would go on the bill too.  
  
"So..." he said, twiddling his thumbs. 'I've got her now!!!! My  
  
plan is working! Soon she'll have to stay by my side forever!'  
  
'ERrrrrr... Ryuji-baka.... baka...baka.... How could he?' Somehow,  
  
she was going to take care of the bill, but how could she? Whenever  
  
she did something, it was added to it. Even now, as she was sick,  
  
they were probably tallying up all the tissues and such that she had  
  
used. The water bottle.... And whatever else... the medicine....  
  
"Ryuji! I know! How about I just wash the shirt myself? That way,  
  
you don't have to put it on the dry cleaning bill?" At first,  
  
Ryuji thought to say no. But the prospects were too, say....  
  
tempting?  
  
"Of course, I should give you the chance. But if you return with  
  
ONE stain... and ruin the shirt, you, will have to pay for a new shirt.  
  
And let me tell you, that is a very expensive shirt."  
  
Tsukasa muttered to herself. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."  
  
Afterall, she helped... err... watched her parents do the laundry, how  
  
hard could it be?  
  
Ryuji took of his shirt, and promptly handed it to Tsukasa. She had  
  
been looking down at the shirt, and zipped off to find a place to wash  
  
it.  
  
"Hnnn?????? That was quick! I didn't even get a chance to kiss her!!!"  
  
(;;)  
  
...meanwhile...  
  
Ryuji just stood around, shirtless. At first he was tempted to look  
  
around for a shirt to wear, but all he found lying around, were the  
  
few undercover female dresses. Shuddering at the thought of EVER  
  
wearing a dress ever sickened him. They were women's clothes after  
  
all... sure it was ok...no GREAT on Tsukasa, but on him... he shuddered  
  
to even think to find such a display on him.  
  
He just tapped his foot, and waited for her to wash the clothes. A  
  
quiet humming emitted from the small bathroom, the door was shut, and  
  
locked. Duh he knew it was locked, he already tried twisting the  
  
knob...After all did you really think that Ryuji would leave Tsukasa  
  
alone? HA what a sheer laugh, just all his ecchi thought keep him  
  
occupied as he waited. He stared around the room, what a mess! How  
  
did this girl live like this?! He shook his head, and starred at the  
  
bed for a moment, it almost seems like they were really--- BANG The  
  
door was suddenly smashed aside, as a wide-eyed Asago belts in for the  
  
usual check on the fiance routine.  
  
"Oh my god! How could you do this to me Ryuji? What did he do?? DRUG  
  
you??? Seduce you with his evil ways?? I'm going to kill that  
  
baka!!!!!!!!" She glared at Ryuji. Asago looked around the room,  
  
trying to find out where Tsukasa may have been hiding.  
  
"Where are you, you baka?! When I get my hands on you, you are going  
  
to be dead!!!!!!!!!!" The thought of Tsukasa and... HER fiance  
  
together made her sick. Why would Ryuji-kun favor Tsukasa over her.  
  
For one thing, whenever he dressed up as a girl, he'd make her bust  
  
bigger than they had to be! And for another thing, Tsukasa was a guy!  
  
...meanwhile...  
  
Tsukasa was busy trying to scrub off the food particles from Ryuji's  
  
shirt. "I'll never be able to get all of it off!!!"  
  
She got up, and walked over to the tiny sink and attempted to rinse it  
  
again. However she neglected to notice the red dye running from a  
  
hanging wig on to the rather pearly white shirt...  
  
"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Had stopped Asago dead in her tracks.  
  
What the heck?! She didn't even bother to go straight for Ryuji and  
  
went towards the scream, Tsukasa. With a might kick she tore the door  
  
to the tiny bathroom down, to reveal a drenched Tsukasa, holding a  
  
blood stained shirt...  
  
Fighting the anger Asago felt towards Tsukasa, at the moment.  
  
'Eh, screw it! I'll be as angry as I want to be!'  
  
ok... correction, with all the animosity that Asago felt towards  
  
Tsukasa, she lunged at the soaking bodyguard.  
  
"Oh hi Asago!" said Tsukasa. Belated, she noticed that Asago was  
  
reaching for her throat. In an off-side manner, Tsukasa simply  
  
shoved Asago with her hand. "Well, that's a nice welcome."  
  
Asago looked at her with burning eyes.  
  
"I demand to know why you hold one of Ryuji's shirts in your hand,  
  
and it caked in blood!"  
  
'Asago has really lost it hasn't she. What blood?' Glancing at the  
  
shirt she recalled the red dye. "You mean the red dye that stained  
  
the shirt because of that wig over there?" She tilted her head  
  
slightly towards the object.  
  
"I don't believe you!!!!" Asago screamed. "Just because you were  
  
trying to steal Ryuji from me, and didn't succeed, you had to try  
  
to off him for good. Didn't you?!"  
  
And of course who should walk in, but the baka himself. Erm....  
  
guy in question himself.  
  
--------------- (added) Nov. 4, 2002  
  
"Tsukasa, you got a stain on my shirt again? So that makes it a new   
  
shirt, and the dry  
  
cleaning bill added to your debt."  
  
"KYAAA!!! You arrogant bastard! What for? It's the same shirt, I can   
  
wash it!"  
  
Tsukasa submerged the shirt in soap and water.  
  
Asago glanced at a drenched Tsukasa, the young bodyguard's feminine form   
  
was  
  
accentuated by the clinging, wet material. Ryuji was likewise staring at   
  
his bodyguard,  
  
for other reasons.  
  
"Tsukasa-baka, why are you wearing that fake get up right now?! TAKE IT   
  
OFF!!!!  
  
You're not undercover right now. And Ryuji, stop staring....grrr......"   
  
Asago took  
  
Ryuji's discipline into her own hands. Pulling him toward her by the ear   
  
she led him  
  
out of the bathroom.  
  
Tsukasa snorted. 'Serves that baka right. What a pervert! For once, I'm   
  
glad that  
  
Asago came in when she did.'  
  
She continued to wash the shirt in the basin, hoping that the stain   
  
wasn't permanent.  
  
Unfortunately for Tsukasa, Asago returned to yell at her.  
  
"Why the hell are you still dressed up like a girl?! I told you to   
  
change back, it's disturbing  
  
with you dressed up as a girl still! Get out of here, I'll clean Ryuji's   
  
shirt for him, you're hopeless!"  
  
She kicked Tsukasa out of the bathroom, still dripping wet.  
  
The poor bodyguard sneezed, shivering from the sudden chill. "Well, if   
  
anything happens  
  
to that shirt, it isn't my fault anymore...." Very pleased with herself,   
  
Tsukasa settled back  
  
into her bed. Something was wriggling next to her, however.   
  
"AIEEEEEEE!!!!" She took  
  
the nearest lamp and smashed it onto the moving form under her covers.  
  
"OWW!!!" It said, rising, still covered in the sheet.  
  
"A...a...GHOST!" Tsukasa reached for another lamp, intending to throw it   
  
at the ghost again.  
  
(an: doesn't she know it'll go through the ghost?)  
  
"Baka!!! Stop making so much noise. You'll disturb Ryuji! Aren't you   
  
sick? Why don't  
  
you go and be sick somewhere else?!" Asago brought the shirt with her as   
  
she left the  
  
bathroom. "Tsukasa? What are you talking about? I don't see a ghost!"  
  
"Right there! Underneath the blanket! It crawled into bed with me!!!"   
  
Tsukasa had tears  
  
streaming down her face. "Keep that perverted spirit away  
  
from me! It's just like Ryuji!""Don't you dare say that about my   
  
fiancé!" Asago carefully  
  
peeled back the covers, revealing Ryuji.  
  
"AHHH!! It's Ryuji's ghost!" Tsukasa dropped the lamp that was in her   
  
hand, letting it  
  
shatter into tiny pieces. She leaned over the 'ghost' for a closer look.  
  
The noise awoke Ryuiji, grinning up at them. He pulled Tsukasa closer   
  
towards him,  
  
and kissed her.  
  
Angry and frustrated, Asago yanked Tsukasa away from Ryuji. "You poor   
  
thing! She  
  
smashed that lamp on your head so hard, you thought I was standing over   
  
you...."  
  
She helped Ryuji to his feet, bringing him to the bed.  
  
"Hai........" Rubbing his head, he felt the beginning of a wonderful   
  
lump. "Let's see....  
  
Two lamps broken, 3 000 000 yen each. And the medical costs for this   
  
contusion  
  
on my head.... I think that adds about  
  
5 000 000 yen more.... tsk tsk Tsukasa."  
  
Quivering with rage, Tsukasa held her fists next to her, one of these   
  
days........ "That's  
  
not fair! You crawled into the bed next to me! I thought you were a   
  
ghost..."  
  
"Hahahaha!!! Baka!!! There are no such things. I don't know what you're   
  
talking about,  
  
Tsukasa, I never crawled into your bed. I was resting, you must have   
  
crawled in next to ME."  
  
Growling at Tsukasa, Asago bared her fangs. 'Scary...' Tsukasa thought.  
  
Tsukasa sniffled and sneezed once more, she wished Ryuji hadn't brought   
  
up her  
  
debt again, now she was starting to have a headache. "Hey what's that   
  
thing in your  
  
hand Asago? Is it a new outfit?"  
  
Blinking, Asago stared at her hand. "That's the shirt that......."  
  
"MY SHIRT!!!!!!!!!" Ryuji screamed, it was pink! "Tsukasa... you made my   
  
shirt....pink!!!!"  
  
"Ano.... I didn't wash it .... Asago....."  
  
Glaring at Tsukasa, the seisai smirked. "Don't pin this one on me   
  
Tsukasa, you were  
  
washing it last... remember Ryuji?"  
  
Ryuji nodded, it was the last thing he could remember.  
  
"Saaannnnddaaaiiimmmeeeee....." a voice called to him, unearthly yet   
  
familiar.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Saanndddaaaiiimeeee....." it called out once more.  
  
"WHATTT?!"  
  
A white sheeted figure walked into the room, moaning, its armlike limbs   
  
stretched out.  
  
The figure walked in circles, finally walking into the opposite wall.  
  
"Eh?" Tsukasa laughed, it wasn't a ghost at all! "hehe!! Ghosts can   
  
walk through walls!"  
  
"Ryuji....." Asago whispered, then giggled. He was hiding underneath   
  
the bed, shaking.  
  
"Hahahaha! Who's afraid of ghosts now?" Tsukasa teased.  
  
"Tsu-bo, is that you?" the unearthly voice called out.  
  
"Hey, Tsukasa, I think mister ghost is talking to you now."  
  
Pulling a funny face, Tsukasa carefully made her way towards the ghost,   
  
you couldn't  
  
totally trust them.  
  
Taking a long broom, she poked at it. Satisfied that it was human, she   
  
yanked the sheet  
  
off of the spectre  
  
"Bun-san!!!!" relieved, she looked at him, not knowing exactly what was   
  
off. "Did you do  
  
something with your hair, Bun-san?"  
  
"Tsu-bo..... you're dense....." Bun-san shook his head, wondering how   
  
she could  
  
have missed it.  
  
"Why do you have a jar on your head?" Asago queried.  
  
"JAR?! OOOHHH.......ehehehe..... that jar...... Bun-san, you pretending   
  
to be jelly? Or  
  
did you try to sneak more cookies and got  
  
your head stuck?" Tsukasa clapped like an amused child.  
  
"Take that jar off your head." Ryuji commanded.  
  
"Hai, Sandaime!" Try as he might, Bun-san was not able to remove the   
  
jar. "It's not  
  
my fault, it just fell on me, then I walked  
  
into the laundry room and got this sheet on me."  
  
Ryuji already held his attention else where and lit a cigarette and   
  
huffed up. Tsukasa and Asago are at it again in a deadly cat fight. Poor   
  
Bun-san was left to fed for himself, as teenagers these days didn't give   
  
a slice of daylight to other people. Bun-san sighed dejectedly and   
  
shuffled from the room with a jar in his hands and a white sheet trailing   
  
the floor.  
  
Ryuji snapped from his intimate moment with his cigerette as he suddenly   
  
announced, "Asago-san I believe it's best if you leave now, I have some   
  
business to attend to." He look sauve and serious.  
  
Asago hesitated at first, however she soon gave in and struted out the   
  
door and down the hall of the hidiously large mansion.  
  
As if a call of "good to go" rang out Ryuji jumped Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa leashed out in anger, "Baka, I thought you had important business   
  
to attend to!"   
  
It couldn't have been, Ryuji smiled. A devilish smile at that, and pinned   
  
Tsukasa down to the floor so she'd stop bruising him.  
  
"You are the important business. Now, tell me you don't want this, us."   
  
He said smoothly.  
  
Tsukasa narrowed her yes and with her super-human/hyper dog strength she   
  
flung him off her and he landed, to her dismay, safely on the bed.  
  
"I ... DON'T... WANT..." She spat as she locked herself into the bathroom   
  
in fury.  
  
There was a dawning silence, that was short lived as Ryuji shouted   
  
through the door, "Noise pollution within the house, that'd make it a 900   
  
000 yen fine woundn't it?"  
  
Ryuji puffed up another one of his newly lit cigarettes as he waited for   
  
the reaction.  
  
Strange, he found himself with nothing but the birds chirping. A sudden   
  
flood of worry physically squished him over. Ryuji slammed the door down   
  
without another thought, only to find the bathroom empty, and the window   
  
wide open. Ryuji crushed the cigarette under his shoe as he paced quickly   
  
down the hall barking for his guys (what's gang again in japanese?? y--   
  
sth....hahah).   
  
Tsukasa gained her rational thought back after cooling off, and pounding   
  
a few poles to the floor. It was then she realized the sick, perverted   
  
stares men were giving her. She had forgotten, she wasn't wearing her   
  
protector! A sudden wave of dizziness hit her, and she sought strength   
  
from a near by wall.  
  
It just so happened, so did a group of young men. The guys look on in   
  
some sort of twisted appreciation as they made sneering comments about   
  
her figure and distasteful choice of hair style. 


End file.
